City of Lies
by apheria13
Summary: Elena, Max, and Andre are running, and then thy get caught in the middle of both side who are hunting them. Once they get caught by one side, the chance for some allies appear, as well as answers. full siummary inside on pg 1 Comedy-Romance-Adventure
1. Chapter 1

_(Hey people. just wanted to say hello. And that I do not own any of the characters or places form the Mortal Instruments Series.)_

[Full Summary: Elena (a talented, hyper, fun loving warlock) her best friend Max (a slightly violent, loyal, and mischievous werewolf) and Max's brother, Andre (a headstrong, intelligent werewolf. Also Elena's boyfriend) are running from both shadow hunters, and those that put the shadow hunters on their trails. When a slight slip up causes the trio to land in the hands of a group of shadow hunters, they gain some hopeful allies and answers to their past. With a chance to clear their names, things get complicated and lies are everywhere, coming from foe and friend alike. Welcome to the City of Lies.]

_The night was dark, unnaturally dark. Elena looked for the moon, but couldn't find it. Turning to her right she walked down the alley. "Hello?" She called out tentatively._

_Silence answered her, making her anxiety stronger. "Hello?" She called again, peering intently into the dark. Her blue-gray eyes could see nothing though. A breeze came, playfully stirring her waist length red-brown hair. "Hello?" She called one last time, not expecting an answer._

_None came, but her anxiety spiked even higher. A deep sense of terror blossomed in her chest as the darkness suddenly grew even darker. Slowly it moved towards her, like flowing water. She took a step back, feeling something cold wrap around her ankle. She opened her mouth and screamed._

_(A/n: sorry it's short but here it is. The prologue. Hope you enjoyed it.)_

_Please respond, and if you do please keep it clean, don't be to vulgar. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1 Day One

Hey people. A friend introduced the Mortal Instruments to me, and I immediately loved it. Then, when we found out we both loved to write we decided (more like plotted) to show each other our stories. Using our amazing brains (imaginations) we came up with our characters for this story. I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters associated with it. I do own my original characters though. (My friend technically owns Elena) Please enjoy the first chapter. Please read and respond. (And watch for spelling errors. For some reason spell check never seems to find them all)

"What?!" Max jumped up from the couch. Her blue-green eyes showed she was wide awake despite just having been woken up.

Elena just shook her head. "Nothing." Her voice came out shakier then she had intended.

"Lair." Max commented back, stretching gracefully. "It was that dream wasn't it?"

Elena shot her a look, "It's not my fault I dream that you know. I don't ask to have it."

Max just yawned in response. She glided over to the window sill next to Elena's bed and plopped herself down. She opened the curtains a crack and peered outside. "Nothing."

Elena sighed, lying back down. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty-six." Max answered, looking at the sky.

"You there's a perfectly good clock next to you?" Elena commented jokingly.

"Of course I just think it's funner to use the moon and stars." She stuck her tongue out at Elena, climbing out of bed. She stepped over to her back pack on the chair and grabbed her brush. She let her hair loose of its tie and started brushing it.

"I'm hungry." Max complained, walking to the kitchen.

Elena laughed, "Me too." Her eyes grew wide. "Why don't we make pancakes? With coffee cake. Oh and bacon. Can't forget the bacon. Yummmmm."

Max smiled back, "Bacon…" She dreamily responded. "Definitely."

Elena smiled, putting away her hair brush. Concentrating she moved her hands in a swift, flourishing movement. In response two plates of savory pancakes appeared on the table. They were followed by a plate of bacon and coffee cake. A steaming mug of coffee appeared next, followed by a can of monster.

"Yes!" Max cheered, running and grabbing the monster. Popping the tab she smiled enthusiastically. "Yummm. Just what I need to wake up."

Elena smiled, reaching for her mug of coffee. Just as she was about to grab it, Max's hand shot out snatching it.

"You're hyper enough without it." She retorted, both jokingly and grave at the same time. Max easily pulled off to emotions at once, better then anyone Elena knew. It was helpful 98% of the time, and the other 2% it was infuriating, like now.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeaaassseee give it back!" Elena begged noisily. She was jumping up and down in agitation. "Pllleeeaaasssee!"

Max sat stony-faced for the next hundred-thirty pleases Elena delivered in about 3 minutes. "Fine." She finally gave in, sighing in defeat. She handed the cup over to Elena, ignoring the mischievously delighted grin on her face.

"Come on Miss-I'm-Hungry." Elena prompted. "Let's eat till we puke."

Max smiled delightedly, flying to the table. Together they sat down and fill their plates. Then, not bothering with manners, they stuffed their faces.

~õ~

You're good" The tantalizing voice whispered, "But you could be stronger."

Andre growled back, trying to rise from where he had fallen. Struggling harder he felt pain blossom in his left arm. He cried out in response and once again collapsed to the ground. "Valen-" He started, then suddenly started coughing. "-tine!" He gasped out the rest.

Valentine shook his head in disappointment. Turning he started t walk away, when he sensed Andre move. He turned back, swinging his sword hilt first into the side of Andre's head. Slowly Andre collapse, shifting from his wolf form to his human one.

"Come find me when you're stronger puppy." Valentine said, returning his sword to its ornate sheath. He turned and walked out of the alley so silently, it was as if he was a ghost.

~õ~

Max turned the page of her book, seeming to ignore the TV that was on in front of her. Her sweat pants and tank top had been exchanged for a dark pair of jeans, a black tee, and a black baggy zip up hoodie. Her light brown hair was tinged with barely noticeable blonde highlights and fell to just above her shoulders. Her eyes moved quickly back and forth as she read, then suddenly they stopped. Looking up at the TV she cocked her head slightly, her expression puzzled yet not surprised. "Elena." She called, turning the volume up to where a human could hear it.

"What?" Elena asked, coming out of the bathroom. Her hair was still a little wet despite the good blow drying job she had done.

"Andre." Max answered, her book on the couch next to her, forgotten. "Listen."

_Female Reporter: Earlier this morning, Ton y Johnson was jogging when he saw a body in the alley way [_view of alley shown_] off Carolina St. in New York._

_Tony: Immediately I ran to the pay phone just a block away and called the police. I don't own a cell phone, so it's a good thing the pay phone was close. Then I went back to the alley to check out the body. It wasn't there. So to prove to myself that I went down the alley. I still didn't see the body, but I did see blood. And prints. [_picture of alley and prints shown_]_

_Female reporter: What kind of prints?_

_Tony: Foot prints, human ones, a large dogs or wolf's I guess._

_Female reporter: Thank you Tony. It seems the police have no leads as to what has happened so far. They are requesting that people call animal control if they see a strange, suspicious dog running around. Back to you Chuck. [_view changes to a guy in the news room_]_

_Chuck: Thanks Sally. Well….._

_Elena looked the TV in horror. "Is he ok?"_

_Max shrugged, quickly grabbing her call phone. Dialing quickly she put the phone to her ear and waited. Clicking on her speaker phone a moment later, she held the phone out in front of her. Three rings later the voice mail kicked in._

_Andre: Whoever is calling me, obviously I'm not available. Leave me a name, or don't. Just don't call me again if you're trying to sell me something. Oh and leave it after the beep. {BEEP}_

"_Hi. This is Fang enterprises, trying to sell you some intelligence so you finally have some. Max spoke up. "Hey!" She shouted as Elena smacked her on the head._

_Grabbing the phone from her, Elena spoke up. "Hey Andre. We saw the news and wanted to check if you're ok. Hurry up and call back, ok?" She happily sang out the last word._

"_Or else!" Max called threateningly, receiving another smack on the head._

_Elena clicked the phone off, "Why must you always antagonize him?"_

"_He knows I'm joking. Anyways that's what siblings are supposed to do. " She grinned mischievously. "I mean siblings aren't supposed to act like you do with him." She waggled her eyebrows, causing Elena to blush._

"_That's…we…we've only ever kissed once!" She stammered out, blushing even redder._

"_Really?" Max asked, So you mean to tell me the only time you kissed was when he was injured and you thought he was dying?"_

"_Yeah." Elena responded weakly. After a few moments of Max looking at her carefully and measurably, she cracked. "No fine you win ok? We've kissed a few more times since then. But we're not as bad as you're suggesting."_

_Max laughed. "I know that." She smiled consolingly, yet it had an evil hit to it. "It's just fun to aggravate you."_

"_Funny." Elena replied, looking at Max annoyed. "What about you and David?" _

"_Who?" Max looked puzzled for a second. "Oh. Him. Well…he went off with Andre and then they split up. I haven't really tried to reach him so I have no idea what's happened to him. And as you know we weren't really dating. It was to throw those Shadow hunters off our tails. They were looking for two werewolf siblings, not two dating couples."_

"_How did that fool them?" Elena asked, remembering how the dream had usually come when the Shadow hunters were close to catching them._

"_There supposed to be smart, but not all of them are." She smiled happily as her phone rang. Her smile grew wider when she saw the caller ID._

"_Hey lightning what's up?" Her smile failed fell as she listened to her brother. His nickname, Lightning, had come from his ability to strike and move extremely swiftly._

"_What?" Elena asked as Max disconnected the call._

"_It's really bad. He was attacked. By Valentine."_


End file.
